matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Slayer
The Silent Slayer is the Backup weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Backup|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *31 *Combat level: 16|fire_rate = 93|capacity = 13 (max 130)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 60 |level_required = 27}} Appearance *It is a black pistol with a large scope, the flashlight and a silencer. Strategy It deals devastating damage, good fire rate, average capacity and proficient mobility. Tips *This weapon has deadly damage. It can take people out extremely fast. *Use its scope at medium to long range. *It is very light. Its 4 weight means that even if you have a deadly melee weapon but not too mobile weapon (like the Combat Yo-Yo or the Core Sword) for going around the map. *It is perfectly accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Silent Slayer can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Try to fire in bursts while engaging users at farther ranges.Snipers have higher chances to kill you as long range is basically their profession. You will need to persistently dodge the sniper fire. *If your opponent has used their Resurrection, use this to kill them to finish them off.However stay in close to medium range to have higher chances of killing them. *Useful for spawn-camping from afar. *It's best to be the frontline assaulter with this gun as you can get good kills even before you die.However be aware of the probabilities of judge and snipers.Usually take down the common people and find the snipers as they will cause frustration. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. **Don't forget though that the user will use the flashlight to defeat this disadvantage. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Move around so you will not be hit. This weapon does not have area damage. *Pick off its users from short or long range. Stay out of medium range though. *Use an area damage weapon that confuses the users like the Dark Matter Generator. When blown around the map, it will be hard to aim. *Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long range *Fight fire with fire,get a weapon that can slow down other players, as weapons like the Icicle Minigun and the Freeze Ray Rifle prove to be the most effective. Firing sound *Special Agent's VS Special Agent *Advantages **Extremely accurate. **Has 10X scope. **Has high reserve capacity. *Neutral **Has high mobility. **Silenced. *Disadvantages **Has only 13 rounds. Trivia *It is based on the Belgian FN Five-seven semi-automatic pistol. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Single shots Category:Single Shots Category:Silent Category:Scoped